


Encubierto

by Serene_sama94



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cheating, Engagement, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_sama94/pseuds/Serene_sama94
Summary: Sherlock Holmes, el único detective consultor en el mundo ha estado trabajando encubierto en las calles de Londres para conseguir llamar la atención de cierto criminal dedicado a la prensa y el chantaje. Eso era solo una excusa para salir y conseguir una buena dosis, y cuando su fiel amigo el Dr. John Watson se entere, podrían suceder cosas que no habría soñado ni bajo los efectos de la heroína
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 2





	1. Capítulo Uno

John había estado enfadado toda la mañana, no podía creer que Sherlock hubiera traicionado su confianza de esa manera, después de todo no había pasado más de un mes desde su boda y había encontrado al detective en aquel lugar de mala muerte totalmente drogado…

Pensó en reprender a su amigo, pelear incluso a golpes de ser necesario, lo que nunca espero fue aquella escena…

Janine sentada en piernas de Sherlock sonriendo ampliamente y su mirada reflejando un brillo tan hermoso que no dejaba en duda su amor por el detective. John Watson sintió un malestar en él creciendo, pues nunca antes había visto a su mejor amigo así pero la incomodidad no hacía más que crecer, sobre todo después de aquel suave beso de despedida, aquellas dulces palabras y Sherlock prometiendo llamarla después, esa fue la chispa que desataría aquel mar de emociones

 _-Yo… yo solo…-_ pensaba John sin entender lo que estaba sintiendo, una vez que tomaron asiento su amigo comenzó a hablar, sin embargo él no lograba captar una sola palabra

- **John?-** Sherlock chasqueo los dedos frente a su rostro llamando su atención- **Acaso has escuchado algo de lo que dije?**

 **-Tienes novia?-** pregunto de nuevo sin poderlo creer y aquello hizo doler su pecho como nunca antes

- **Que? Creí que eso ya estaba claro!** \- contesto molesto- **Acabo de hablarte de una de las mayores mentes criminales actualmente en Inglaterra y tú solo piensas en mi novia?**

 _-MI novia….-_ pensó John mientras su corazón se rompía- **Yo… lo siento Sherlock…. Yo solo quiero…**

**-Estas bien? Que es lo que quieres?**

**-Darte un beso….** \- susurro soltando una risita nerviosa

- **Que?**

 **-Yo no soy gay, pero…. Mierda!-** exclamo y de repente se lanzó sobre el detective quien se quedó estático de la impresión

El rubio devoro los labios del otro con desesperación y necesidad, como si deseara fundirse en ellos, no podía entender como había sucedido, y tampoco como había sido tan ciego, lo único que entendía era que verle de aquella manera con la amiga de su mujer le sirvió de iluminación, había estado celoso… John Watson estaba perdidamente enamorado de Sherlock Holmes

Las manos del soldado cobraron vida acariciando aquellos rizos perfectos y la piel blanca y sedosa mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre el detective quien reacciono acariciando su espalda lentamente hasta llegar a sus glúteos haciéndole ronronear y restregarse contra su cuerpo

 **-Sherlock… nh… Sherlock** \- gimió separándose de aquellos labios- **Esto… está mal…**

**-Que? Tú fuiste quien me beso…**

- **Ya lo sé… y aun así está mal** …- murmuro acariciando sus cabellos y sin moverse de su lugar

 **-Por qué? Porque soy hombre?** – susurro el menor con un atisbo de dolor en la mirada

 **-No….-** contesto el mayor acariciando su rostro- **Esta mal porque soy casado-** terminó dándole un casto beso mientras el otro lo abrazaba contra su pecho

- **Dijiste…-** murmuro entre besos mientras recorría con sus labios su rostro por completo- **que solo… querías…. Un beso….**

 **-Lo quiero todo** \- susurro restregándose de nuevo contra el sintiendo la creciente erección contra sus glúteos- **Te quiero a ti… quiero que seas mío… quiero ser tuyo… Necesito que me ames** \- confeso besándole de nuevo con desesperación

Sherlock gruño ante aquellas palabras y se levantó soportando todo el peso del rubio quien se abrazó a su cuerpo con piernas y brazos mientras lo llevaban hasta la habitación del detective consultor

 **-Ah…. Sherl….-** gimió cuando fue arrojado a la cama

- **No… no me llames así-** susurro colocándose sobre él mientras le arrancaba la camisa de un solo movimiento

 **-Por qué**?- susurro con decepción- **Ella puede… por qué yo no?**

 **-Porque tú no eres ella-** dijo besándole el pecho y subiendo hasta su rostro

 **-Dime que no has sido de ella-** susurro sabiendo que su pedido era egoísta, él ya tenía bastante experiencia en lo sexual, pero de verdad deseaba que Sherlock no, le dolía imaginárselo con Janine… y no pudo evitar pensar en Irene- **Dime que no has sido de nadie-** casi suplico

 **-De nadie-** susurro contra su oído con esa voz que puede mover montañas y someter cualquier voluntad- **Yo solo deseo ser tuyo John** ….

Sin necesidad de más palabras ambos hombres se besaron con intensidad mientras se desnudaban con prisa, los suspiros y gemidos de placer no se hicieron esperar, el aroma a sexo impregno la habitación por completo y el lascivo sonido de sus cuerpos chocando lleno el ambiente cuando John decidió entregarle a su amante la única experiencia que jamás había tenido…

- **Ahhh… si… más Sherlock** \- gemía el rubio mientras era penetrado rápida y profundamente, y sus manos se aferraban a la espalda del moreno quien se dedicaba a morder su cuello con suavidad y recorrer cada palmo de piel a su disposición

- **John… ya no…. puedo más Ohhh divino** \- exclamo al sentir el orgasmo llegar violentamente mientras el otro se corría al mismo tiempo presionándole en su interior

Ambos cuerpos cayeron sin fuerza en la cama donde se quedaron abrazados por un tiempo sin decir nada

 **-Una vez dije que los sentimientos son defectos químicos que se encuentran en el lado de los perdedores** \- susurro el detective mientras abrazaba al ex militar contra su pecho aspirando su aroma- **me temo querido John que he perdido ante ti** …

- **Eso que significa?**

 **-Es acaso no es obvio? Te amo… y ya te lo he dicho antes sin embargo como siempre solo vez, pero no observas** \- termino dejándole pensar…

**-Dijiste no preocuparte por nadie, fingiste no estar interesado en mí o la Sra. Hudson…**

**-Y salte de un edificio fingiendo mi muerte para salvarlos…**

**-Dijiste que el fuego exponía nuestras prioridades…**

**-Y salte sin dudar un segundo para sacarte del fuego…**

**-En el discurso… dijiste “Los dos seres que más te aman en este mundo”…**

**-Te confesé mi amor durante tu banquete de bodas y no lo notaste… incluso en la despedida te lleve a un bar gay** \- soltó una suave risa

- **He sido un completo idiota-** suspiro

**-Si lo eres…**

**-Gracias! Increíble! Como fue que me enamore de ti?-** dijo con sarcasmo

 **-Dilo de nuevo** \- dijo Sherlock con una sonrisa acorralando al más bajo entre la cama y su cuerpo mientras sujetaba sus manos sobre su cabeza

- **Me enamore de ti** \- dijo con una sonrisa

- **De nuevo** \- murmuro Sherlock contra sus labios

- **Te amo-** dijo en un suave suspiro para después besarle tranquila y pausadamente, el moreno giro sobre su espalda colocando a su pareja sobre el tomándolo de la cadera con suavidad

 **-Aún tenemos tiempo antes de que llegue Magnussen** \- susurro besándole de nuevo y listo para disfrutar con su pareja una vez más de las maravillas del sexo, pues acababa de desarrollar una nueva adicción… Un perfecto sustituto de la nicotina y heroína, llamado John Watson.


	2. Capítulo Dos

Sherlock y John se encontraban en el edificio de Magnussen, el rubio aun no entendía como lograrían entrar a su oficina sin ser vistos “error humano” había susurrado el detective mientras se colocaba frente a la cámara y pasaba la tarjeta dañada, de inmediato apareció un rostro conocido en la pantalla…

- **Janine…-** susurro el doctor quien vio impactado el cambio en la expresión de su pareja

- **Sherlock que haces aquí?**

 **-Déjame entrar…-** susurro el menor con una sonrisa nerviosa

**-No puedo… harás que me corran**

**-Vamos, no me hagas hacerlo aquí frente a todos** \- susurro soltando una risita

- **Hacer que?-** el detective no contesto y solamente saco una pequeña cajita negra que abrió y sostuvo frente a la cámara, en su interior un anillo bastante sencillo pero muy hermoso.

El elevador se abrió de inmediato y ambos hombres entraron

**-Acabas de comprometerte… solo para entrar?**

**-Yep…**

**-Sherlock** …- susurro tragando saliva sin creer lo que escuchaba- **Ella de verdad te ama…**

**-Error humano…**

- **Es un error amarte?-** susurro encarándolo, lo tomo de las solapas y lo estampo contra la pared

- **Te molesta que me comprometiera con ella? Que más te da si tú tienes a tu mujer?**

**-Sherlock…**

**-Me dejaste bastante claro que no pensabas dejarla… que la amas… que más daría si yo decidiera casarme con Janine?**

**-Te amo más a ti-** susurro acariciando su rostro

- **Eso lo se** …- sonrió antes de besarle con suavidad

Salieron del elevador e ingresaron a la oficina desierta, Janine estaba inconsciente en el suelo y Sherlock camino buscando pistas

 **-Clair de lune** \- susurro al percibir la fragancia en el aire y entro a la siguiente habitación… entonces se escuchó un disparo amortiguado y varios golpes

- **Sherlock!!!-** grito John mientras corría hacia su compañero

******************************************

John se despertó despacio y estiro el cuello antes de observar que el detective se movía en la cama de aquel hospital

- **Sherlock…**

**-John… Mary…. John…**

**-Sherlock…. Oh dios Sherlock has estado inconsciente por días, tu corazón se detuvo… moriste! No puedes hacerme eso de nuevo idiota!!!**

**-Lo… lamento** \- alcanzo a susurrar con una suave sonrisa mientras se acomodaba lentamente y John lo beso con suavidad

- **Nos has tenido muy preocupados, la Sra. Hudson, Lestrade, Anderson, Mary… yo…**

 **-Janine también estuvo aquí** \- dijo el detective al reconocer su fragancia

- **Si… también ella… De hecho exige hablar contigo**

**-Dile que pase…**

**-OK** \- susurro saliendo de la habitación, la joven esperaba de pie- **dice que hablara contigo…**

 **-Oh perfecto** …- dijo con una sonrisa- **ya era tiempo**

 **-Janine, entiendo que este herida pero no es justo lo que has hecho-** dijo crispando los nudillos

 **-Un poco de vergüenza por el dolor que me causo** \- dijo sin inmutarse- **por qué lo defiendes? Acaso tú lo sabias?**

**-No, de verdad pensé que eran pareja…**

**-Supongo que si logro engañarte a ti no debo sentirme tan mal… pero entiende que yo de verdad lo amo John… no es justo lo que hizo**

**-Tu jamás lo amaras como…como… como el merece. Él dijo que estaba dispuesto a casarse contigo, pero después de esto dudo que eso pase……-** le dijo con un gran nudo en la garganta.

******************************************************

John se encontraba desesperado en la sala de Baker Street, Sherlock había escapado del hospital y no sabían dónde encontrarlo

- **John entendemos que estés preocupado pero…**

 **-NO! No lo entienden!!! Jamás lo harán**!- grito dejándose caer en el sofá, una vez que todos se fueron se dejó deslizar sin cuidado

- **El estará bien John querido, siempre desaparece de esa manera-** susurro la Sra. Hudson

 **-Sherlock lo trajo de vuelta** \- pensó sin prestar atención mientras se relajaba en su viejo sofá con satisfacción pues eso significaba que planeaba que pasara más tiempo en el departamento, juntos, haciendo el amor…

Entonces fue cuando cayó en cuenta de la botella de perfume en la mesa de servicio

- **Clair de lune… Mary…-** y entonces todo encajo en su lugar

****************************************************

Navidad… Todos se encontraban en casa de los Holmes, John decidió que era tiempo de enfrentar a su esposa así que la busco de inmediato, no podía seguir posponiéndolo y mientras más pronto lo hiciera más pronto estaría de nuevo en brazos de Sherlock…

- **Días, semanas sin dirigirme la palabra y justo hoy piensas hablar?**

 **-Aunque Sherlock me asegure que puedo confiar en ti, ya no lo hare** \- dijo mientras arrojaba la USB al fuego

- **Que es lo que haces?**

**-No la leí, no me interesa saber tu pasado, eres Mary Watson y punto final**

**-Oh John… yo** …

**-Y seguirás siendo Mary Watson… pero hay algo que debes saber**

**-Que sucede?**

**-Seguiré viviendo en Baker Street**

**-Por qué?**

**-Porque jamás podre amarte más que a él** \- susurro bajando la mirada

- **Siempre supe que Sherlock era algo más que solo un amigo…**

 **-Y al parecer yo fui el último en darse cuenta-** dijo John con una sonrisa

- **Entonces seguiré siendo tu esposa, mientras tú vives con tu amante? La verdad es que no me parece justo John, desde cuando me engañas?**

 **-Para empezar, no fui yo quien mintió acerca de quién era y además deberías agradecerle, porque fue mi amante quien me pidió que no te abandonara** \- siseo molesto

**-Que?**

**-Hable con él… le dije que planeaba dejarte y me pidió que no lo hiciera. Así que aquí estoy contándote toda la verdad, y seguiré procurándote y cuidándote e intentare ser un buen padre pero no me pidas que me quede contigo y le deje porque es algo que no estoy dispuesto a hacer**

Mary parecía al borde del infarto, los ojos se le anegaron de lágrimas mientras su pecho se movía con dificultad, entonces se desvaneció y el rubio tuvo el tiempo justo para evitar que se golpeara

- **Sherlock!**

 **-No toques el ponche-** susurro moviéndose con rapidez revisando a cada uno de los presentes

- **Sherlock! Drogaste Mary?!? Los drogaste a todos?**

 **-Ella estará bien-** contesto Billy- **yo mismo calcule la dosis su pequeñín estará bien.**

**-Que has hecho Sherlock?**

- **Un trato con el diablo-** susurro tomando la computadora de Mycroft mientras salía de la casa

***************************************************************

 **-Es difícil dar con su punto de presión Dr. Watson** \- susurro Magnussen cómodamente desde su sillón mirando a la pareja con arrogancia- **Uno podría creer que es su esposa, sin embargo solo hay que observarle bien…**

 **-Donde están las bóvedas de Appledore**?- susurro Sherlock

- **Es obvio-** continuo ignorándole **\- que el punto de presión de Mycroft Holmes es su pequeño hermano drogadicto, a su vez es usted doctor el punto de Sherlock Holmes… así como él es el suyo. Podría saltar al fuego por la buena Mary pero solo por su amante aquí presente estaría dispuesto a saltar del precipicio** \- terminó con una sonrisa triunfal

- **Basta de estúpidos juegos-** dijo John acercándose amenazadoramente

**-Divertida elección de palabras…. Pero no soy yo quien juega sino usted. Juega a ser quien no es…**

**-Piensa usar eso para chantajearme? Mi relación con Sherlock?-** se rio el rubio- **Hable! No me importa que todo el mundo lo sepa, en realidad es lo que he estado deseando!**

**-Muy valiente de su parte… pero no solo puedo hablar de ustedes dos, sino también de su querida esposa, quien por cierto no se ha portado nada bien**

*******************************************************

Como se había salido todo de control?!? Sherlock había matado a un hombre? Por él!!! Y ahora e iría para siempre, Sherlock decía que solo serían seis meses pero él sabía que no era así, lo podía ver en su mirada y la de Mycroft

- **William Sherlock Scott Holmes**

**-Que?**

**-Es mi nombre… por si buscas nombres de bebé** \- dijo con esa suave sonrisa que lo había enamorado

- **Lo tendré en cuenta, pero creo que será niña…**

**-Mmmm lastima…**

**-No quiero que te vayas-** susurro el mayor conteniendo su llanto

**-No tengo otra opción…**

**-No quiero que te olvides de mí…**

**-Jamás lo haría… siempre seré tuyo** \- contesto con nostalgia

- **Tienes idea de las ganas que tengo de besarte?**

**-Lo noto en tu mirada, pero será mejor que guardes la compostura John**

**-Al carajo**!- exclamo acercándose y lo abrazo con fuerza mientras juntaba sus labios casi con violencia **\- Tienes idea de lo que daría por decirle a todo mundo que te amo?-** dijo acariciando su rostro

- **Creo que prácticamente lo acabas de gritar……-** dijo acariciando su cabellera con suavidad mientras se separaban

Después unas cuantas palabras más y lágrimas que no pudieron contener, el detective subió al avión donde un funesto destino le esperaba. John Watson no pudo más y dejo sus lágrimas correr libremente mientras sentía como su corazón le era arrancado cada que veía la aeronave avanzar un poco más


	3. Epílogo

_Cuando vio la imagen de Moriarty en la pantalla sintió la sangre congelarse y después miro hacia el jet que daba la vuelta…_

_-Ya viene el viento del este- susurro John soltando la mano de su esposa mientras su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba- Sherlock no se ira- pensaba como frenético esperando que el jet aterrizara_

_************************************************_

El sol entraba por la puerta abierta iluminando toda la estancia y John sonrió mientras se desperezaba para ir en busca de su pequeña, se levantó y preparo te para después subir en busca de la bebe

 **-Hola mi amor** \- dijo sacándola de cuna

 **-Da…da… dada!-** reía la bebé de casi dos años intentando tocar el rostro de su padre

- **Mi princesa… si soy papi…-** el rubio sintió su corazón derretirse mientras tapaba a su tesoro y bajaba las escaleras con cuidado hasta llegar a la cocina donde tomo su te

 **-Buenos días-** susurraron a su espalda mientras dos fuertes brazos lo apresaban contra un pétreo pecho

- **Buenos días-** dijo girando el rostro para ver al detective consultor quien de inmediato beso su mejilla

*****************************************************

_De nada había servido intentar engañarse a sí mismo, nunca habría podido quedarse con Mary, en cuanto vio al detective bajar de la aeronave corrió a su encuentro, no le importo nada, ni nadie, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para sentirse mal por Mary… simplemente corrió y se lanzó a sus brazos con emoción. Sherlock le recibió con alegría y se besaron como si hubiesen pasado años en lugar de minutos_

_-No pienso dejar que te alejes de mí nunca, entendiste?- susurro John contra sus labios- No importa lo que los demás piensen… No puedo estar sin ti Sherlock…_

_-Me alegra que pienses así… porque pienso secuestrarte en Baker Street el resto de tus días- contesto el menor acariciando su espalda mientras lo volvía a besar......_

********************************************************

- **Hola Amelia-** susurro el moreno tomando a la pequeña en sus brazos, la pequeña reía mientras jugaba con sus rizos y tironeaba de ellos- **auch me dejara calvo**

John solo sonrió levemente mientras veía a las dos personas que más amaba, por quienes daría todo y dio un suave suspiro, por supuesto que su vida había sido dura desde el nacimiento de su niña, y estaba agradecido por su pequeña pero hermosa familia, aunque no le gustaba a que costo había sido….

******************************************

_John se encontraba en la sala de espera, Mary había tenido desprendimiento de placenta después de aquel violento encuentro con Sebastian Moran y su bebe estaba en peligro, por lo menos había tenido la satisfacción de plantarle una bala en el cráneo al maldito, sin embargo la culpa y desesperación lo carcomían… En cuanto vio al doctor aparecer supo que tendría malas noticias, así que solo tomo la mano del detective con fuerza_

_-Lamento informarle que su mujer se encuentra en grave peligro, en este momento está en terapia intensiva pero su situación es crítica_

_-Que le sucedió?_

_-El desprendimiento ha creado un hematoma en el útero lo que causo una muy severa hemorragia, además de la severa preeclampsia que ha presentado, hemos intentado detenerla sin embargo ha perdido demasiada sangre…_

_-Y mi bebé?_

_-Es una hermosa niña, ella está sana aparentemente, la mantendremos en observación para estar seguros_

_El doctor se retiró dejando a John sin esperanzas, el rubio tan solo esperaba funestas noticias mientras Donovan despotricaba en su contra puesto que ya todos sabían que el doctor no vivía más con su esposa. Según ella Sherlock era un egoísta bastardo que no quería que su amigo fuera feliz y al parecer no era la única que pensaba así, puesto que el único apoyo que recibieron fue el de la Sra. Hudson y más tarde el de Gregory Lestrade… Sherlock se dedicó a ignorarle mientras John intentaba no partirle la cara en dos._

_Una hora después le avisaron que Mary había fallecido_

_************************************************************_

- **Haha no te quejes Sherlock** \- dijo el doctor besándolo con suavidad. La Sra. Hudson entro…

 **-Buen día muchachos-** dijo con una sonrisa

- **Buenos días señora Hudson-** contestaron a la par

 **-Ustedes queridos no han cambiado en nada** \- dijo la anciana sonriendo- **No parece que estén casados, siguen siendo los mismos que cuando los vi venir a esta casa por primera vez….**

****************************************************

_Amelia tenía un año, era su primera navidad en familia y todos estaban ansiosos por documentar cada momento del día (John, Sra. Hudson, Lestrade, Molly [quien ya había superado que su eterno amor fuera homosexual], incluso Sherlock aunque no lo admitiera)_

_Cuando se entregaban los regalos la carita de la niña parecía iluminarse y sonreía de tal manera que era como si la infelicidad del mundo se borrara, Fue entonces cuando llego el turno del detective_

_-Amm... Mi regalo es especial- le dijo a su pareja mientras se acercaba a la niña_

_-Que hiciste Sherlock?_

_-Amelia… el regalo de tu papá- dijo llamando la atención de la niña quien sostenía en las maños una diminuta caja negra, no la había soltado en todo el día pero cuando el detective estiro su mano la niña se la entrego con una sonora risa_

_-Sherlock!!- grito la Sra. Hudson al entender_

_-John Watson…- susurro el moreno poniéndose de rodillas frente a él- Sabes que te amo y que no suelo tener este tipo de demostraciones… solo necesito que digas que si…_

_-Oh por dios Sherlock!-exclamo el rubio mientras la caja era abierta y veía brillar dos hermosas sortijas idénticas de oro blanco con grabados en negro, sintió su corazón palpitar a mil por hora y sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas- Si Sherlock!!!_

_*****************************************************************_

- **Oww que linda niña** \- dijo el ama de llaves acercándose al detective y acaricio la mejilla de la pequeña rubia

- **Nanny!!!-** contesto la niña mirando a la mujer

- **Quien soy yo?-** susurro Sherlock a la pequeña (pues aun no lograba que dijera su nombre)

- **Da….da….-** decía la niña con insistencia mientras tomaba el rostro de Sherlock, esa era la forma en la que ella reconocía a la gente

- **Que dijo?-** susurro John volteando a verlos- **Princesa…... quien es él?-** susurro llamando la atención de la pequeña que le vio extrañada antes de volver a tomar el rostro del otro mientras reía

- **Dadah!!!-** gritaba con alegría dando lindos besos en su rostro

- **Si mi amor… él también es papi** \- susurro acariciando sus cabellos mientras el detective intentaba asimilar lo sucedido… ella lo había reconocido como su padre

*************************************************

_-Su padre es John y su madre es Mary… tu no quedas dentro de ese triángulo Sherly…- susurro Mycroft dando un sorbo a su té_

_-Por supuesto que sé que Mary es su madre… siempre lo será yo no busco reemplazarla_

_-Pero has quedado involucrado hermano mío, aunque no lo admitas desde que conociste al doctor cambiaste de múltiples formas y una de ellas es este deseo de formar una familia con él……_

_-No es que deseé una familia- carraspeo- pero él es mi pareja y ella es su hija, por tanto… yo también debo hacerme responsable de ella y procurarla_

_-Ohhh querido, te preocupas demasiado, igual que todos ellos_

_-Suficiente Mycroft- susurro poniéndose de pie y le dio la espalda para retirarse_

_-Puedes irte entonces hermano… pero de verdad deseo que no te rompan el corazón: Tú jamás serás parte de esa familia_

_******************************************_

- **Si… yo también soy tu padre, princesa-** murmuro con una sonrisa mientras besaba sus rosadas mejillas, su hermano se había equivocado y en este momento nada podría hacer su vida más feliz y perfecta.


End file.
